Los monstruos también se enamoran
by Chikkita
Summary: Edward siempre hizo lo qué quiso, incluso si enamorarse de quien no debía le traería más problemas que alegrías. Él estaba dispuesto a arriesgar todo, quizá por nada.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** la mayoría de los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

**Los monstruos también se enamoran**

**.**

**Capítulo uno**

― ¡Joven Edward! ―chilló Alistair a mi encuentro, sin sonreír palmeé su hombro cediendo las llaves de mi moto.

― ¿Y estos coches? ―indagué, al ver la cochera llena de autos desconocidos.

Jane quien olvido que viajó conmigo entrelazó nuestros dedos, pegándose como una lapa a mi cuerpo.

― Se está celebrando la fiesta de compromiso de su hermano ―respondió Alistair pasando un pañuelo por su frente―. Pensé que estaba enterado, joven. Se casa Alec con la señorita…

Dejé escapar una carcajada, interrumpiendo su verborrea.

― Como se va a casar ese imbécil, si es todo un virginal, apocado.

Alistair hundió su cabeza y su espalda encorvada, sobresalió.

― Cuida bien de mi moto ―exijí, dándole otra palmada a su estropeada espalda.

― ¿Se quedará aquí, joven? ―preguntó.

Todo dependerá si tengo que amargar la vida de alguien, aquí estaré cuánto tiempo sea necesario.

Me volví a él. Alistair continuaba detenido con su sombrero entre sus manos, esperando paciente mi respuesta, elevó su rostro.

― Solo quiero saber para tener idea si tengo que llevar su moto al espacio reservado en el garaje, joven.

― Tal vez me quede.

Asintió con una enorme sonrisa. Parecía gustoso con mi llegada.

Jane y yo anduvimos de la mano a la entrada principal hasta encontrarnos de frente con Carlisle. Éste me miró de arriba abajo antes de sacudir su cabeza.

― ¿No podías elegir otro atuendo?

Con una sonrisa arrogante miré mis botas negras con punta de fierro mientras mis tejanos desgastados tenían rasgaduras en las rodillas, mi camiseta gris de algodón seguía siendo mi favorita y mi campera de mezclilla, ni qué decir, estaba acorde con la ocasión.

Esta era mi sencilla forma de vestir, ¿qué había de malo?

― A mí también me da gusto verte de nuevo, papá. No han pasado en vano estos tres años lejos, mírate ―con un gesto señalé su cabeza― tu pelo se está volviendo cano y tienes más arrugas en la frente.

La furia de mi progenitor se distinguía en su mirada esmeralda.

― Solo quiero que te comportes, Edward. Tu madre planeó esto con mucho esmero y no…

― Irina no es mi mamá ―corregí, interrumpiendo sus explicaciones.

Carlisle bufó exasperado.

― Tu novia y tú pueden quedarse.

― Jane no es mi novia ―aclaré.

Jane por su parte hizo un chasquido de dientes, renegando.

― ¡Basta Edward! ―clamó mi padre― tienes veinticuatro años para seguir portándose como un crío. Aprende a tus hermanos. Ellos…

― ¿Qué debo aprender? ―cuestione con mi sonrisa torcida. Carlisle solía decir que cada vez que sonrío de esa forma es que me estoy burlando y, tiene razón, me gustaba la mofa en contra de todos―. Ya sé, debo aprender a reprimir mis sentimientos, bajar la cabeza y ser un títere de Irina como lo ha sido James. O mejor, debo ser un completo hipócrita y siempre un achicado como es Alec. Cómo verás…, no hay mucho que aprender.

La carcajada de Jane fue silenciada con la mirada de Carlisle. Ella apretó sus labios escondiéndose detrás mío, continuaba riéndose a mi espalda.

― Eres el mayor y quien debe dar el ejemplo ―sentenció mi padre dando un hondo suspiro, llevó sus manos a sus bolsillos, mirándome―. La familia de la novia de Alec estará unos días de visita, así que, no quiero problemas.

Sonreí nuevamente, andando por un lado de él mientras Jane se aferraba a mi brazo.

La casa seguía siendo igual de aburrida e impoluta. El florero falso y exagerado en el recibidor era el mal gusto de mi madrastra, parecía que le gustaba proyectarse en cada horrendo detalle.

Al llegar a la estancia se produjo un silencio al percatarse de nosotros.

Irina se irguió en el sofá y sus ojos azules se agrandaron de la impresión.

― Edward… ―murmuró―, me da gusto verte de nuevo en casa.

― A mí no ―en el instante que crucé mis brazos el carraspeo de mi padre tras de mí me provocó una leve sonrisa―. Buenas… ―dejé la oración a medias cuando divise mi objetivo. Ella tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas, no podía cerrar la boca del impacto de verme en el mismo lugar― tardes ―terminé por decir.

― ¡Hermano! ―la voz grave de James me hizo mirarlo. Éste me abrazó como si fuese su regalo perfecto. Ahora era tan alto como yo, supongo que tener veintiún años le dio por fin ese aire varonil que tanto le hizo falta en su adolescencia―. Estoy feliz que estés de vuelta.

No supe qué decir a sus palabras. Me aleje de su toque y él inclinó su cabeza, resignado. Tal vez dolido por mi rechazo.

― Bienvenido, Edward. ―Alec me tendió su mano nervioso por mirar a Jane junto a mí. Una risa burlona se extendió en mi cara. Él siempre tan poca cosa, aun y vestido con esa ropa de diseñador, que lo hacía parecer un señor de cuarenta y no veintitrés que en realidad tenía, su pelo relamido por el exceso de gel me empezaba a causar un poco de ansiedad, miré sus ojos grises y estaba convencido que algo vio en mi mirada para bajar su mano con profunda derrota.

― Permiso. ―Con una sonrisa triunfal salí de la estancia dejando a más de uno con un dolor de estómago.

Jane detuvo mi andar, sus orbes oscuros lucían inquietos que apenas se distinguen por las desordenadas rastas de su cabeza, con sus manos despejó su rostro de toda esa sucia melena, observándome ceñuda.

― ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Alec es tu hermano? Él fue mi novio..., yo no quiero estar bajo su techo ―soltó mi mano, negándose a seguirme.

Estaba a punto de decirle alguna estupidez, sin embargo, la presencia de mi tormento personal me hizo callar. No tuve más remedio que tirar con fuerza del brazo de Jane y aun, cuando ella se quejó por el dolor que provocó mi agarre, la conducí por el pasillo hasta dejarla encerrada en mi habitación.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó Bella a mi espalda, por mi parte seguí con mi frente recargada en la puerta pensando en mi siguiente movimiento―. Tú planeaste todo esto, verdad. Qué estúpida he sido. Pero seré yo quien hable con Alec.

Sujeté con fuerza su muñeca haciéndola gemir de dolor.

― Le dirás que nos hemos revolcado infinidad de veces mientras él juega a ser el patrón de los viñedos. ¡Hazlo! Porque sino lo haces tú, le diré a todos que eres mi amante.

Me volví a ella sin soltarla.

El rostro de Bella palideció; el llanto era inminente en su mirada.

― Eres… eres un…

― Un ¿qué? En ningún momento te obligue a meterte conmigo.

Intentó zafarse de mi agarre haciéndome llevarla contra la pared, donde la acorrale. Levantó su barbilla mirándome con tanto desprecio ―sonreí―, comenzando a acariciar muy despacio su mejilla con la punta de mis dedos hasta tocar sus suaves labios.

Quería besarla.

Caminé otro paso sin importar que sus manos estuvieran empujando mi pecho.

― No te acerques, Edward.

Incliné mi rostro muy cerca al de ella.

― Eres mía. De ahora en adelante harás todo lo que yo quiera, si no quieres que Alec se entere lo que hay entre nosotros.

El cuerpo de Bella se tensó de inmediato, no sabía si por mi amenaza o, por la presencia de alguien llegando junto a nosotros.

* * *

**¡Hola! Aquí vamos de nuevo con otra historia. Intentaré que sea una historia corta de algunos 15 o 20 capítulos, aunque, aún no sé que días actualizar, veremos cómo se desarrolla y les diré más adelante. ¿Díganme qué les pareció este corto capítulo?**

**Me disculpo por los errores ortográficos y/o gramaticales que puedan encontrar. **

**Lau**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **la mayoría de los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo dos**

Por primera vez estaba nervioso.

Con gesto enfadado sin dedicar ninguna sonrisa a nadie, me quedé en la cena. Hicieron estúpidos brindis, entretanto las charlas fueron alrededor de los preparativos de la boda. Escuché decir que dentro de seis meses se unirán en una ceremonia sencilla en la vieja capilla de la hacienda.

Los Swan se acaban de asociar a la comercialización de nuestros vinos, Carlisle se veía contento junto a su nuevo socio, mientras estoy casi al borde de mi lugar dispuesto a saltar encima de Bella cuando el idiota de Alec besó sus labios, acunando su rostro con sus manos.

¡Maldita sea!, porque Jane tuvo que interrumpir. Después de hacer su escena dramática se fue corriendo de casa. Ahora no tenía otro remedio que buscar a esa loca, pero lo haría en otro momento, había prioridades y Jane no era una de ellas.

― ¿Tú a qué te dedicas?, ¿dónde vivías antes? ―preguntó una mujer rubia con gesto amable, se hallaba sentada frente a mí en el comedor. Ella sonrió a la vez que bebía de su copa de vino y relamía sus labios pintados con un labial rojo intenso―. Soy Renee Swan.

Interesante. La madre de mi amante estaba coqueteando conmigo.

Sonreí.

Apoyé mis antebrazos en la mesa inclinándome hacia adelante, necesitando cercanía.

― Mucho gusto, Renee, eres demasiado joven y hermosa para tener una hija adulta. ―Ella parpadeó complacida―. Supongo que fue un matrimonio precipitado ―estas últimas palabras fueron dirigidas a Bella quien estaba sentada junto a su madre. Sabía que escuchaba porque evadía mis ojos contemplando con nerviosismo el plato sin probar bocado.

― No. Para nada ―respondió Renee con una risita a la vez que sus dedos se deslizaban por su escote― me casé muy enamorada de Charlie, así que, decidimos ser padres muy jóvenes. Primero nació mi Isabella ―sujetó un delicado mechón rizado y lo acomodó detrás de la oreja de su primogénita― siempre recatada y con la mejor disciplina. La eduque para ser toda una buena esposa.

Reí con ganas al tiempo que Bella me fulminó con la mirada y Alec nos observaba sin tener idea.

― ¿En serio? Cuéntame más Renee, me gusta conocer cómo crían a hijas tan intachables de moral. Ya ves, que eso es muy difícil hoy en día.

― Si, no es por nada pero tengo a las mejores hijas. Ella es Jess, mi Jessica bebé ―la chica rubia quien apenas noté su presencia, ahora sabía que estaba sentada junto a ellas, me sonrió mostrando su aparato de ortodoncia y con su rostro enrojecido rehuso mi mirada. Tenía un parecido con su madre en un noventa por ciento―. Ella tiene diecinueve y Bellita veintidós años.

― Entonces, Jess ―le sonrió a la chica en cuestión haciendo que vuelva a colorear su rostro― ¿también es igual de noble que su hermana?

― Por supuesto ―aseguró Renee, removiendo con sus dedos el cabello lacio y rubio de su hija menor―. Pero hablemos de ti, Edward. No has respondido a mis preguntas.

― Vivía en Phoenix, Arizona. Allí estudié la Universidad.

Mi respuesta captó la atención de Alec mientras Renee agrando sus ojos, sorprendida.

― Nosotros somos de Phoenix ―dice Renee― Bella también estudió en la misma Universidad de la ciudad. ¿No se conocían?

Observé a Bella con impaciencia esperando su respuesta, ella negó sin mirarme. Su semblante incómodo no pasó desapercibido para Alec quien susurró algo en su oreja obligándole a hundir sus hombros.

Enojado, pegué un puño en la mesa haciendo que todos los presentes se volvieran a mí.

Arroje de mala gana la servilleta sobre mi plato, saliendo del comedor e ignorando las advertencias de Carlisle.

Mis pasos se escucharon bajo la grava que estaba en el camino para llegar al establo, seguía enojado con todos, encabronado pateé todo cuanto se atravesó en mi trayecto hasta que mi coraje fue menguado con el pasar de los minutos. Me quedé en espera de algo, pero no fui consiente de qué.

Tequila; mi yegua favorita relinchó emocionada con mi presencia. Me acerqué despacio, acaricié su pelaje negro, suave y brillante para controlar mi mal humor, ella inclinó su cabeza dejándose consentir.

― Pensé que no tenías detalles lindos con nadie ―ironizó Jane saliendo dentro las caballerizas, estaba fumando un porro del cual me ofreció, haciéndome negar―. Ya me di cuenta cuál es tu juego.

Se sentó encima de una paja de heno sin dejar de fumar. Podía sentir como el olor a hierba se iba metiendo a mi sistema.

― Quieres joder en grande a tu hermano, por eso me buscaste a mí y me trajiste a tu casa. Sin contar que te tiraste a su prometida. ¿Qué pretendes?

Jane podía tener cara de inadaptada ser un poco tonta, mas no lo era. Siendo una chica joven de algunos diecinueve años viviendo en total libertad era un tanto perspicaz.

Me uní a ella en la misma paja de heno, ella volvió a ofrecer de su cigarrillo, acepté su ofrecimiento dando una o dos caladas antes de regresarlo a su mano.

― Sabes, mi mamá un día se cansó de mí dejándome arrumbada en casa de su hermana. Tenía seis años cuando se fue para no volver jamás, tengo entendido que fue a comprar cigarros ―confesó con voz melancólica― desde ese día comenzó mi infierno. Pasé de ser una niña no deseada a ser la criada de mi tía. Cuando cumplí quince años me echó de su casa porque me encontró montando a mi primo de catorce ―alzó sus hombros―, aunque la muy perra prefería ignorar cuando su esposo se metía por las noches a mi cama, tenía doce años cuando ese infeliz se aprovechó de mí. Desde entonces he vagado sin rumbo hasta que lo conocí a él.

Exhale al escuchar su triste relato.

― Alec llegó todo guapo, así con su perfecto traje a la estación de gas donde trabajaba. Él Iba a cargar gasolina y terminé haciéndole un oral. Así fue cómo empezamos ―murmuró― sabía que lo nuestro no tenía futuro, siempre lo supe, igual me dolió bien cabrón cuando me dijo que ya no requería de mis _servicios._

Jane soltó una bocanada de humo, sonriendo con tristeza.

― Me dejó porque se enamoró de Bella. Él me lo dijo.

Sentí lástima por ella. Jane no había sido más que una víctima de las jodidas circunstancias. Aunque tampoco me nació abrazarla y darle consuelo.

― Cuando Alec tenía trece años tuvo su primer novia. Andaba todo imbécil presumiendo a todos que ya tenía una niña con él ―confío―. Era una chiquilla preciosa aún aniñada, de nombre Margot, también tenía trece y yo catorce... cuando empecé a coquetear con ella. Me la tiré en los viñedos, fue mi primera vez. Cuando todos se enteraron me aborrecieron, Alec más que todos, desde entonces me dediqué a tener conmigo a todas sus parejas.

Jane tosió, ahogándose con el humo. Se abanicó con sus manos, girándose a mirarme.

― Eres un grandísimo cabrón ―acusó entre tosidos―; sospechaba algo de esto, pero una confirmación es más escalofriante. ¿Por qué lo odias?, ¿qué pudo haber hecho Alec para ganarse tu aborrecimiento?

Le quité de nuevo el cigarrillo volviendo a fumar. Me estaba sintiendo más relajado ―reí―, manteniendo mis recuerdos a raya.

― Ya veo. Le tienes envidia porque es mejor que tú ―aseguró Jane― no estoy de acuerdo. ¡Me voy! ―poniéndose de pie sacudió la hierba seca que había en su trasero.

Estudié su ropa. Ella era muy fanática de la onda hippie: sus pantalones de mezclilla con esa enorme campana no permitía ver sus zapatos con plataforma, su blusa era solo un retazo de telas sujetado por su espalda. En este mes que llevamos compartiendo noté que era muy reticente al agua, podía durar hasta tres días sin darse una ducha, pero era estrictamente limpia con el aseo de su boca. Aunado a todos esos deshechos de virtudes era noble y agradable.

― ¿No vas a decir nada? ―exigió, con sus manos en las caderas― me dejarás marchar como si nada.

― Por mí puedes largarte al mismo infierno. Nunca le he rogado a una mujer y no serás tú la primera.

Jane empezó a golpear la punta de su zapato contra el suelo lleno de piedras. Después de algunos minutos de hacer ese fastidioso ruido comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

Le miré feo.

Su inestabilidad comenzaba a irritarme.

― ¿Por qué está ella aquí? ―preguntó Alec en ese tono alzado. Su presencia siempre tan irrelevante que no fuimos capaces de escuchar sus pasos al llegar junto a nosotros―. Edward, ¿qué diablos pretendes con traer a Jane a casa? Te advierto que si tratas de arruinar mi…

― En serio, crees que mi vida gira en torno tuyo ―lo enfrente con tanto desprecio que necesitaba estrellar mi puño en su cara.

Alec achicó sus orbes grises, conteniendose.

― ¡No quiero que se acerque a mi novia! ―exigió―, ni tú tampoco.

A paso precipitado se alejó de las caballerizas perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

― Vámonos ―Jane sujetó mi brazo cuando dedujo que iba sobre Alec― no tenemos nada qué hacer aquí. Volvamos a lo nuestro, Edward.

Me zafé de su agarre con tal brusquedad que ella dio un traspié.

― No me voy a ir. Y sí lo hago me voy a llevar a Bella conmigo.

― Ella se va a casar con él, ¡entiende!

― Bella es mía. Y estará conmigo hasta que yo diga.

Jane me hizo mirarla de frente, sus curiosos ojos oscuros buscaban algo en mi rostro.

― Estás jodido ―sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, negando― te enamoraste de Bella. ¿Cómo pudiste enamorarte de alguien que es de otro?

Dándole la espalda caminé de vuelta a casa.

No la amo. Bella es solo..., un capricho más.

.

.

Tuve una noche de mierda.

Froté mi cara escondiendo mi bostezo. En el comedor estaba solo; había dicho Zafrina que todos decidieron salir a desayunar fuera de casa.

Zafrina puso un vaso con zumo de naranja y un plato repleto de huevos con tocino para mí, acarició con delicadeza mi pelo y sin decir nada más se volvió a la cocina. Por mi parte probé el primer bocado cuando unos murmullos en el pasillo me impidieron seguir comiendo.

Jane venía platicando con mucha confianza con James. El rubio se reía abochornado por lo que le haya dicho esa loca, ambos se detuvieron en el comedor, sentándose frente a mí.

― Buenos días, Edward ―saludó James con una sonrisa―. Fuiste muy descortés en dejar a tu amiga sola a la intemperie. Anoche tuve que ofrecerle mi habitación para que durmiera en una cama cómoda y calentita.

Enarqué las cejas, mirándolos.

James no tenía cara de haber follado ni una sola vez en su vida. En cambio Jane se veía radiante; sus ojos brillaban de emoción sin poder ocultar su enorme sonrisa al mirar a mi hermano teniendo atenciones con ella, ¿qué tan importante era poner una servilleta en su regazo?

― ¿Cuándo iremos a montar? ―preguntó una entusiasta Jane a lo que James se encogió de hombros. Ella se centró en mí sin dejar de sonreír―. Tu hermano prometió enseñarme a cabalgar.

― Pero si en montar, eres una experta.

La sonrisa de Jane se desvaneció, inclinó su cabeza ¿avergonzada? mientras James me miraba furioso.

― Por qué no puedes reservar tus estúpidos comentarios, Edward ―espetó mi hermano.

― ¡¿Qué?! No he dicho nada malo. Jane es buena en lo que hace, deberías decirle que te enseñe. Si no me crees pregúntale a Alec, él no me dejará mentir. Ella es experta en ma…

― ¡Eres un monstruo! ―chilló Jane golpeando sus palmas sobre la mesa, se puso de pie y por su rostro atormentado sabía que estaba a punto de llorar―. Patán.

Jane salió corriendo lejos del comedor y James como buen perdedor fue tras ella.

Zafrina con gesto enfurruñado me observó detenida en la puerta de la cocina, su ceño fruncido hacía notar más viejo su rostro lleno de arrugas.

― Lo que has hecho no estuvo bien ―reprendió, poniendo su mano en mi hombro― nunca entenderé por qué te empeñas en alejar a todos de ti, cariño, si eres un chico bueno y con tanta necesidad de ser querido.

Acaricié su mano, en un toque apenas superficial.

Zafrina: una mujer mayor y rasgos sutiles; era la única persona que permitía decir lo que quisiese de mí. Ella fue quien siempre tuvo una sonrisa honesta desde el primer día que puse un pie en este lugar. Por ese motivo se merecía tal distinción.

― No me gusta que seas despectivo con tus semejantes, Edward. No quiero verte solo.

Chasqueé los dientes.

Zafrina alejó su mano. Sabía cuanto detestaba que me atosigaran con cariños.

― Lo siento.

Se disculpó volviendo a la cocina mientras yo me dispuse a salir de ese lugar asfixiante.

Los coches estacionados en la entrada me paralizaron, todos reían felices, algunos otros abrazaban a Bella y Alec. Ella se veía radiante, perfecta y bastante avergonzada se abrazó a la cintura de Alec escondiendo su rostro en él.

Alec presumido dejó besos en la frente de ella, flexionando sus brazos con ternura y protección.

Sin pensarlo dos veces caminé a ellos, quería saber el porqué de su inesperada euforia.

― ¿Qué sucede?

Todos se volvieron a mí, incluyendo Bella con su mirada asustadisa.

― Hemos decidido adelantar nuestra boda para finales del próximo mes ―respondió Alec con una sonrisa llena de felicidad.

La misma felicidad que se acabará en cuanto hable con él y le diga que llevo más de seis meses siendo amante de su preciada _novia._

― Alec, necesito hablar contigo, de algo sumamente delicado.

Éste me observó dudoso, asintiendo, sin estar muy convencido mientras Bella se aferraba con fuerza a su camisa.

― Cariño, ¿qué pasa contigo? ―cuestionó Alec― ¿estás temblando?

Los ojos marrones de Bella se veían suplicantes mirándome con lágrimas a punto de derramar.

Su semblante me desconcertó, algo dentro de mí se incomodó por verla tan mal. Aún así, me acerqué un paso al frente donde un preocupado Alec continuaba haciendo preguntas a una abnegada Bella deshecha en llanto.

― Edward, hablaremos en otro momento. Mi futura esposa no se siente bien.

Alec se alejó llevándose a Bella con él, mientras me quedé siendo testigo de cómo la llenaba de besos y atenciones.

Tenía una necesidad dentro de mí.

Dolía. Quemaba.

Quería gritar que ella era mía.

Sin embargo, no podía articular una palabra.

* * *

**¡Hola! Aqui vamos con otro nuevo capítulo. Sé que quizá se les hará lenta la historia, pero recuerden que vamos conociendo de a poco a los personajes. ¿Qué piensan de Edward?**

***Actualizaciones cada Lunes. **

**Infinitas gracias por sus favoritos y alertas.**

**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron sus comentarios: Guest:** are u Lily? **ALBANIDIA: **actualizaré cada lunes.** Flor Mcarty: **hago lo posible porque cada Edward sea diferente. **Jane Bells: **lo querrás seguir golpeando en la mayoría de los capítulos, te lo aseguro. **Lidia: **supones mal, ellos se enredaron cuando ya había una relación de por medio. **Diannita Robles: **sí, por supuesto que hay un final feliz. **PaolaValencia: **gracias. **Adriu: **tiene mucho drama en los primeros capítulos. **Antonella Masen: **será cada lunes. **mrs puff: **tendrás la respuesta más adelante. **Lili Cullen-Swan: **gracias por estar aquí conmigo.

**¡Gracias totales por leer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **la mayoría de los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo tres**

― Si no la dejes de ver se darán cuenta ―murmuró Jane en mi oreja a la misma vez que daba un suave masaje en mi espalda ganándose mi enfurecida mirada que la hizo hundir sus hombros―. ¿Qué novedades hay? Digo, aparte de espiar todos los días a la chica castaña.

Después de tres días de haber acechado a Bella día y noche, seguíamos sin tener contacto alguno. Ella continuaba ignorando mi presencia y yo le hacía creer que estaba de acuerdo.

― Déjame en paz. No estoy de humor.

Para Jane "no estoy de humor" significó sígueme a todos lados. A paso presuroso me siguió al establo, donde se dispuso a cepillar el pelaje de Tequila y la alimentó con un poco de heno. También me correteó a los largos y anchos viñedos donde el sol parecía estar sobre nuestras cabezas. En ese lugar Carlisle estaba en una charla bastante entretenida con el padre de Bella. El hombre de bigote frondoso se mantenía atento a las explicaciones de mi padre.

― Edward ―me llamó Carlisle cuando estuve por dar la vuelta para salir de allí―. Por qué no te unes a nosotros, hijo. Charlie es un viejo amigo de mi juventud.

Charlie era un hombre alto y de una musculatura robusta, solo que su expresión alegre hacía frente a la cara de amargura de papá.

― Carlisle, puedes hacer tus pendientes. Tu hijo podría mostrarme toda la producción.

― No creo que se pueda. ―Carlisle frotó su frente, avergonzado―. Edward no sabe nada de los viñedos, nunca le ha interesado esto. Pero si me das oportunidad buscaré a Alec, él puede aclarar tus dudas.

Dando tres pasos cerca de ellos intenté cubrirme de los infernales rayos solares tras una parra que apenas sobrepasaba mi cabeza.

― No es cosa del otro mundo explicar que cada vendimia se recoge manualmente entre agosto y octubre. ¿Desea una descripción más compleja sobre el proceso de elaboración?

El rostro de Carlisle era un rojo encendido para variar estaba molesto. Sin embargo, Charlie reía como si algo lo divirtiera.

― Iré en busca de Alec ―murmuró mi padre con su cabeza inclinada. Jane se acomidió en su ayuda, yéndose junto a él casi colgada de su brazo.

― Me hubiese gustado tener un hijo como tú.

La confesión de Charlie me hizo mirarlo. Él mantenía una mueca alegre y despreocupada al sonreír conmigo.

― Sabes..., siempre desee ser padre de un varón, lo imaginé con un carácter fuerte. Pensé que le enseñaría todo lo que sé.

― No sabe lo que dice.

― Te cuesta aceptar las buenas opiniones sobre ti. Elizabeth era igual.

Cuando el nombre de mi madre salió de su boca mi atención estuvo sobre él.

Charlie tocó mi hombro haciéndome dar un paso atrás.

― ¿Conociste a mamá?

Asintió, inclinó su cabeza concentrándose en el pasto y se entretuvo con una piedra que comenzó a empujar con su zapato.

― Ella estudiaba con nosotros en la universidad, era una generación mayor. Le perdí el rastro después de que ella graduara.

― Entonces, estás enterado que soy el producto de una noche. Para colmo vine a joderle la vida a un hombre que no sabía de mi existencia ―sonreí de lado― Carlisle era el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra, casado con un intento de modelo y siendo padre de un pequeño de dos años, cuando recibió una maldita llamada del Departamento de protección a menores diciéndole que era padre de un niño de cinco años y que Elizabeth había muerto en un accidente de auto. Les arruine su perfecta vida e Irina no pudo superarlo nunca.

Su mirada de lástima me hizo rodar los ojos.

― ¿No lo sabías?

― Por supuesto que lo sabía, solo que estás equivocado ―discrepó― Carlisle fue el hombre más feliz cuando supo que existías, lo que no pudo perdonar fue que Elizabeth te ocultara por cinco años. Actuó como todo hombre que recibe una noticia de ese tamaño.

― Tú no sabes nada.

― Está bien ―su mano fue puesta en mi antebrazo, deteniendo mi andar― dime tu versión, me gustaría escucharla. Por la memoria de Elizabeth que quiero comprenderte y ser tu amigo.

Mis ojos se clavaron en su agarre haciendo en él un gesto de disculpa, soltandome.

― Yo no tengo amigos.

― Creo que te hiciste una mala imagen de tu padre. A tus cinco años es entendible que tuvieras esa percepción, ahora eres un adulto que sabe diferenciar la realidad de la fantasía.

Lo enfrenté.

― No te recomiendo hacer conjeturas de mi vida. El que hayas conocido a Elizabeth y seas amigo de Carlisle no te da derecho a decir nada respecto a mí.

― Es una pena que no quieras escuchar razones. Tal vez, ahí están las respuestas de tus dudas.

― ¿Dudas? No tengo ninguna maldita duda.

Me volví sobre mis pasos sin importar que Charlie siguiese hablando sandeces sobre su juventud.

En el camino Alec venía junto a Carlisle y los dos se sonrieron conmigo, no les mostré un poco de afecto, solo pasé junto a ellos como si no existieran.

El trayecto para llegar a casa era extenso, soleado y seco, no había viento. Por lo tanto las hojas de los árboles se mantenían estáticas.

― Edward… ―la suave voz de Bella me detuvo― ¿qué hacías hablando con mi padre?

Estaba detrás de un árbol, escondida, y hacía un ademán para que me acercase a ella.

La miré, encogí mis hombros y seguí mi andar.

Escuché sus pisadas mientras seguía rogando porque me detuviera.

― Se lo dijiste ―acusó― le has dicho a Charlie que tú y yo…

Su mano tironeó de mi camisa por la espalda, aprisionando hasta detenerme.

― ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, Edward? ―miró en todas direcciones con precaución― ¿cuál es tu verdadera intención?

Fui consciente que su fuerza no era capaz de manipular mi cuerpo, pero con tal de seguir sintiendo sus manos sobre mí, me dejé ningunear a su manera hasta que azotó mi espalda contra la corteza de un viejo árbol. Con gesto furioso y viéndose totalmente adorable volvió a hacer un puño de mi camisa, obligándome a inclinar sobre ella.

― Lo que pasó entre nosotros fue un desliz ―admitió― no debimos llegar a tanto. Acepto mi parte de culpabilidad y también te suplico que no vuelvas a buscarme. Lo nuestro se acabó.

Sonreí.

― No te creo. Si hubiera quedado en una vez, tal vez te daría la razón. Sin embargo, lo nuestro se fue repitiendo una y otra vez, al grado que empezamos a buscarnos casi a diario y no solo fue de parte mía. Te aseguro que si no descubres que Alec es mi hermano, llegando de este viaje me hubieses buscado. No te engañes, Bella, nosotros tenemos seis meses juntos.

Mirándome fijo sus mejillas se vuelven a teñir de rosa.

― ¿Cuánto vale tu silencio? Ponle precio, no importa la cantidad.

― No quiero dinero.

― Dime, ¿qué quieres?

― Te quiero a ti. ―Ella parpadeó un par de veces y yo traté de pensar en arreglar lo que había dicho―. Quiero que esta noche vayas a mi habitación y duermas conmigo.

― ¡Estás loco!

Dio media vuelta y yo atrapé su cintura comenzando a morder su lóbulo a la vez que ella forcejeaba por alejarme de su cuerpo.

― Te estaré esperando. Quizá puedo decirte de qué trató mi plática con Charlie.

Bella se paralizó siendo suficiente para quedar complacido.

-0-

Después de hablar con Charlie estuve intranquilo el resto de la tarde.

Cientos de recuerdos olvidados se hicieron presente haciéndome sentir una mierda.

Cerré mis párpados.

― _Me quiero ir a casa… con mi mamá _

_El señor Carlisle se acuclilló frente a mí; peinando con sus dedos mi pelo. _

― _Ahora…, esta es tu casa, campeón. ―Observé que todo era muy grande, la casa en sí era enorme― También tienes un hermanito, su nombre es James y tiene dos años. Serás un buen hermano mayor, ¿a qué sí? _

_El sonido de un par de tacones me hizo mirar tras de su hombro. Una mujer rubia bastante agitada se acercó a nosotros con un niño vestido únicamente en pañales. El bebé venía montado en la cadera de la mujer._

― _Carlisle, mi hermana acaba de ser hospitalizada ―su voz se rompió, la mujer estaba llorando y desconsolada le dio su bebé al señor Carlisle._

― _Mi amor, tranquila, ¿qué sucede con Kate? _

― _Ella… ella se tomó un frasco de somníferos. Tenemos que ir al hospital, la enfermera que llamó dice que Alec está muy asustado y no deja de llorar._

― _No podemos dejar a Edward, él también está asustado. No nos conoce, Irina. _

― _Por favor, Carlisle ―suplicó la mujer― mi hermana se está muriendo, necesito verla._

_El señor Carlisle me miró apenado, poniéndose a mi altura ahora con el niño en sus brazos._

― _Ve a la cocina ―dijo señalando detrás de mí― allí está Zafrina, ella te dará un poco de leche y galletas._

_El señor Carlisle devuelve el bebé con su mamá perdiéndose por un pasillo mientras la señora rubia me seguía observando ceñuda._

― _Estás feo, esos ojos verdes no te lucen con ese pelo horrible y desordenado ―dice la señora sin quitar su ojos de mí. _

― _Él es muy pequeño ―expresé con timidez intentando tocar el bebé ganándome un fuerte manotazo por parte de ella._

― _No lo toques monstruo. No te acerques nunca a mi hijo._

Froté mi cara al escuchar un ruido en la puerta.

Mis codos se apoyaron en el colchón cuando Bella entró. Sus pantaloncillos cortos en este momento no son interesantes ni provocativos como otras veces.

Echó un breve vistazo a mi habitación deteniendo su escrutinio en la guitarra que estaba en el rincón.

― ¿Qué hablaste con Charlie?, ¿qué le dijiste? Edward, si le has contado algo de nosotros soy capaz de…

Con una almohada sobre mi rostro ignoré su discurso.

― ¡Lárgate!

― No me voy a ir hasta que me digas todo lo que hablaste con mi papá.

Con mi pésimo humor me senté en el borde de la cama.

― Déjame solo, Bella. Hoy no quiero hablar.

Su intensa mirada estaba puesta sobre mí.

― Estabas llorando.

Su afirmación me hizo sentir vulnerable; esquivé sus ojos, negando.

― No es necesario que lo niegues, tu rostro te delata.

Se hizo un lugar en la cama, junto a mí.

― Edward, en todo el tiempo que tenemos conociéndonos, es la primera vez que te veo así, decaído ―su mano se posó en mi muslo haciéndome sentir algo raro en mi pecho―. Si necesitas hablar puedes confiar en mí.

Busqué sus ojos deseando no hallar esa pizca de lástima, mas lo que veo es suficiente para sentirme herido. No quiero su compasión, no la necesito.

― Lo único que quiero de ti es tu cuerpo, sino me lo vas a dar te puedes largar de una vez. ―Aparté su mano de mi piel caminando a la puerta sin importar estar en bóxer―. ¡Vete!

Enfurruñada, se cruzó de brazos.

― No me voy a ir.

― No me obligues a usar la fuerza.

― Hazlo ―me retó con su barbilla en alto.

Estaba enojado por su terquedad, aunque también lo estoy porque sabía que me tenía lástima. Con brusquedad tiré de su brazo, gimió, resistiendo mi agarre.

― ¡Suéltame! ―siseó.

Arrepentido. Afloje mi fuerza, comenzando a forcejear hasta caer sobre la cama, yo encima de su cuerpo.

Nuestra cercanía conllevó a admirar su terso rostro. No era la primera vez que le ponía suficiente atención, en otra ocasión ya lo había hecho. Y no había duda de su belleza.

Bella estuvo atenta a mis movimientos, sobre todo cuando uno de mis dedos se deslizó por la comisura de sus carnosos labios.

― ¿Vas a besarme?

Su pregunta sonó más a sugerencia.

Sonreí, haciendo que ella pusiera los ojos en blanco.

― Quiero hacerlo, pero no hoy.

Me refugié en el respaldo de la cama, lo más lejos de su tentador cuerpo. Bella se sentó al lado opuesto dejando a nuestros pies tocarse, ninguno dijo nada y el silencio se volvió abrumador.

Estaba empezando a aborrecer ese maldito día que se me ocurrió hacerla mi mujer.

― Desde el día que llegaste a la fiesta sabías quién era yo, verdad.

Acepté sin mirarla.

― ¿Por qué? ¿por qué dañar a tu hermano?

Resoplé.

― Alec no es mi hermano. A ambos nos adoptaron el mismo día.

― Pero…

― Él es sobrino de Irina y yo soy hijo biológico de Carlisle. Tuvimos la dicha de llegar casi al mismo tiempo a esta bonita familia ―le expliqué con sarcasmo.

― Oh… Eso no quita que sean hermanos y que Alec te aprecie mucho. Él siempre se refiere a ti como el mejor hermano que pudo tener.

Gruñí. No estaba de acuerdo en que lo defendiera.

― Hemos ido demasiado lejos ―murmuró― Alec no se merece lo que hicimos. Me duele mucho haberlo lastimado cuando lo único que hace es amarme con todo su ser.

Sus sollozos me hicieron mirarla. Quería abrazar su menudo cuerpo y decirle que todo estaba bien, que era un imbécil y no volvería a entrometerme en su vida.

Pero algo en mi garganta no me dejó decirlo.

Lentamente me arrastré por la cama, Bella abrió sus ojos un poco asustada por mi acercamiento, nuestros brazos se rozaron y nuestra piel provocó electricidad al tacto.

― ¿Por qué adelantaron la boda?

Suspiró.

― Amo a Alec.

Un puñetazo en mi pecho era menos doloroso que sus palabras.

― Quien ama no engaña ―objete.

Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro sin articular palabra alguna.

― Quédate conmigo.

― Dejémoslo aquí, Edward ―pidió con voz entrecortada―. Lo nuestro fue un gran error del que no me alcanzará la vida para arrepentirme.

Mis dedos se entrelazaron con los de ella, quería irse sin ser consciente lo mucho que dolía su rechazo.

Sus ojos me rehuyeron al acunar su cara.

Sus labios temblaban; estaba tan cerca que su hálito hacía cosquillas en mi rostro. Acorté la distancia que nos separaba tomando su boca, su sabor era dulce y un tanto tímida cuando mi lengua se adentró.

Nos estábamos besando.

Y no era competente de razonar con claridad porque en este momento era capaz de hacer todo por ella y ser lo que me dijera que fuera.

Porque la quería malditamente, aunque fuera una locura.

― Ed...

Una voz nos hizo separar de forma abrupta, intenté cubrir a Bella detrás de mí, debía protegerla, pero ella solo miraba hacía la puerta.

Él nos había descubierto y no tenía otra opción que enfrentar la situación.

* * *

**¡Hola! Espero que el capítulo de hoy haya resuelto algunas de sus dudas o al menos lograr acomodar el enredo que hay entre nuestros protagonistas. Por cierto, ¿quién creen que los descubrió?**

**Agradezco siempre sus alertas, Favoritos y comentarios.**

***Se acuerdan que les dije que actualizaría cada lunes, pues NO podré elegir un día en particular, les prometo subir capítulo un día a la semana sin importar cuál sea. Espero su comprensión. **

**Ana: **su amargura como dices, tiene mucho que ver con su pasado. **Adriu: **Saludos hasta Ecuador. **Vanesa: **Hola! Bienvenida a otra locura más. **Elizabeth Marie Cullen: **Hola! Vamos a ir poco a poco pero este capítulo fue bastante revelador. **Flor Mcarty: **no tengo suficiente tiempo, lo siento. **liduvina: **muchas gracias. **Mar91: **pronto sabrás. **Lidia: **aunque no lo creas siempre pongo atención a tus comentarios porque sueles acertar la mayoría de las veces. **Antonella Masen: **tienes razón. **Diannita Robles: **a mí también me gusta el personaje de Jane. **Jane Bells: **no sabía que eran hermanos. **almacullenmasen: **todo es así cual lo dices. **Lili Cullen-Swan: **creo que el capítulo de hoy resolvió tu duda. **mrs puff: **yo digo que no es malo, solo es un poco más agresivo.

**¡Gracias totales por leer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: **Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo, lamento mucho el enorme retraso, es que a veces la vida se descompone y nada puedes hacer. Les aviso que hice un cambio de narrador, así como también modifique los primeros capítulos a este mismo narrador, espero no causar inconvenientes. Un agradecimiento especial a **Jane Bells **quien me ayudó en la corrección de este capítulo.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **la mayoría de los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo cuatro **

La puerta fue cerrada de un fuerte golpe.

El cuerpo de Bella seguía rígido y sin reaccionar.

Pasé una mano por mi pelo; afectado por ella. El ambiente estaba muy tenso que podía sentirse al momento de respirar.

― ¿¡Qué mierda pasa entre ustedes!?

¿Qué otra cosa podía pensar James si nos encontró así? Bella en pijama, yo en boxer y besándonos.

― De Edward lo puedo creer ―acusó sin dejar de señalarnos con su dedo― pero de ti nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

― Yo… yo… pu-puedo explicarte ―el tartamudeo de Bella era un claro ejemplo de su temor, estaba aterrada por habernos descubierto.

― ¡Maldita sea! ―chilló James haciendo que Bella pegase un respingo―. Son unos…

― ¡Ya basta! ―levanté mi palma hacia él, advirtiendo―. A mí dime todo lo que quieras, pero no te metas con ella.

Me interpuse delante de Bella, enfrentando a mi hermano.

Los ojos azules de James tenían cierta furia. Era extraño verlo de tan mal humor y no con su estúpida sonrisa de niño tonto.

Sacudí mi cabeza.

Mi hermano había dejado de ser ese pequeño que yo me empeñaba en seguir viendo.

― Lo has vuelto a hacer, Edward. Volviste a joderlo. Y tú ―apuntó a Bella― eres una idiota por seguir su juego. Por si no sabes Edward acostumbra a llevarse a la cama a cuanta mujer es de Alec, es un sucio pasatiempo que éste imbécil inventó. ¡Felicidades!, eres otra más.

― ¿Es eso cierto? ―preguntó Bella, su voz era un rugido lleno de enojo. Se posó frente a mí―. ¡Eres un maldito! ―chilló, lanzándose a golpearme con sus puños hasta hacerme caer sobre la cama.

James sujetó su cintura quitando su liviano peso de encima. Bella parecía una desquiciada pegando gritos y profiriendo maldiciones en mi contra. Decidí darle su espacio que dijera lo que quisiese sobre mí, luego de algunos minutos guardó silencio, sus lágrimas empezaron a derramarse una a una, se veía devastada. Caminó algunos pasos y dándonos la espalda se quedó mirando la oscuridad por la ventana.

Intenté seguirla, porque necesitaba abrazarla, pero fui detenido por James quien no me dejó acercarme.

― Déjala… ―su mano estaba en mi muñeca con tanta fuerza― acaba con esto, Edward.

Me aclaré la garganta, antes de zafarme del agarre de mi hermano, para entonces hablarle a Bella.

― No entiendo por qué el drama, cuando eres tú quien te acuestas con los dos. Siempre has sido quien más gana.

Bella se volteó, mirándome con desilusión o tristeza.

Era consciente del daño que le hacían mis palabras. Simplemente me costaba guardar silencio, podría jurar que ni mordiéndome la lengua era capaz de no herir.

― Yo nunca me he acostado con Alec... tú lo sabes ―susurró.

No quise escuchar más porque mi lado renuente se negaba a interesarse por ella. Esa era mi manera de ser y no cambiaría por Bella ni por nadie.

Busqué el primer pantalón de chándal que apareció en la cajonera y me lo puse delante de ellos, tampoco necesitaba esconderme para vestir.

― James, te prometo que esto no se volverá a repetir ―le explicó Bella con tanta calma que parecía sincera―. Fui una estúpida y estoy realmente arrepentida, yo… estoy dispuesta a enfrentar lo que decidas. Si crees que Alec debe saberlo, estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Bella se marchó a paso lento sin cerrar la puerta. En ningún segundo cruzó su mirada conmigo, acto que me dolió y me molestaba a la vez.

Arroje de mala gana la camiseta que traía en mis manos, incluso la patee cuando estaba en el piso.

― ¿Qué esperas para largarte junto con ella?

James se cruzó de brazos, mirándome como esperando algo de mí. Lo ignore de la mejor manera que podía hacerlo, me dejé caer sobre la cama descansando mi espalda en el respaldar llevando mis manos detrás de mi cabeza.

― Deja de verme así y, ¡lárgate! ―. Exigí.

― No le diré nada a Alec ―dijo, sentándose en el borde de la cama―. No lo estoy haciendo por ti, sino por Bella.

Encogí mis hombros.

― Me da absolutamente lo mismo. Por mí dile que su prometida es mi mujer.

― ¿No te importa lo que pueda ocurrir con Bella? Dejando de lado que Alec te querrá matar, ¿no piensas en ella? Se hará todo un escándalo y sabes que no es bueno para la sociedad que acaban de crear los Swan con nosotros. ―James rascó su cabeza, pensativo―. Esto es diferente, hermano, lo de ustedes es más que un simple polvo. Al menos en la cara de Bella se notó la decepción al enterarse que ella solo fue otra más en tu vida.

― Y tú… ¿qué sientes por ella? ―continuó indagando como si fuéramos grandes amigos―. Por tu semblante deduzco que Bella te gusta más de lo que puedas admitir.

Me miró con complicidad mientras esperaba alguna respuesta de parte mía.

― ¿Ya terminaste? Cuando salgas cierra la puerta sin hacer tanto ruido, me voy a dormir ―metiéndome entre las sábanas le di la espalda― no se te olvide apagar la luz.

Lo escuché bufar antes de que la habitación se volviera oscura.

― Deberías de jugar limpio ―dijo de pronto―. Si en verdad la quieres debes ganarte su corazón y no su cuerpo. Tienes un mes para lograrlo, hermano.

Cerré con fuerza mis párpados tratando de relajar mi postura y no lanzarme contra él.

-0-

En la mañana siguiente y parte de la tarde busqué a Bella por toda la casa sin suerte de encontrarme con ella. Quien decidió seguir mis pasos, andando detrás de mí, como si fuese mi maldita sombra fue James, sabía que estaba evitando que me viera con Bella.

No bastó soportar su entrometida presencia, sino que también se unió Jane haciendo estúpidas indagaciones sobre lo sucedido.

Ambos me corretearon por toda la hacienda hasta colmar mi paciencia.

― ¡Con un demonio! ¿hasta cuándo me dejarán en paz?

― ¡Estás loco! ―gritó Jane―. Tu hermano me contó todo. Eres tú quien debe parar esto. Si Alec los decubre querrá matarte, ¿no lo entiendes?

― ¡Qué lo haga!

Los dejé ahí, a mitad del jardín. Aunque sabía que no sería suficiente con un simple grito.

― Eres mi hermano, no quiero que te pase nada―. Suspiró James.

Me volví a él.

Su rostro era un completo rosa encendido.

― En verdad, crees qué eso me importa.

Mi hermano bajó su mirada, dolido.

¿Por qué mierda tuve que tener un hermano sentimental?

Alcé los brazos por unos segundos para llenarme de paciencia.

― Sé que nunca me has querido ―agachó su cabeza y sus manos fueron directo a sus bolsillos―. Por ese motivo no alcanzas a comprender que para mí es difícil saberte expuesto.

Apreté el puente de mi nariz.

― James, no tengo ocho años. Tú ya no necesitas culparte por todo lo que haga como cuando éramos niños y te pasabas la vida cubriendo mis travesuras. Nada es así ahora.

Él de pronto sonrió ampliamente y Jane también lo hizo.

Esto era ridículo.

― Te acuerdas... es decir, ¿lo recuerdas? Aún puedo rememorar cada maldita cosa que se te ocurría, siempre has sido el mejor ―pegó su puño en mi hombro de forma juguetona, seguía sonriendo―. Nunca olvidé aquel día que me enseñaste a trepar árboles para esconder los zapatos de mamá, ¡fue lo mejor!

― ¿En serio hizo eso? ―intervino Jane.

― ¡Claro! Siempre fue genial ―aceptó James.

Un poco fue suficiente para que ellos se perdieran en una conversación trivial donde comenzaron a intercambiar recuerdos de niñez. Jane siendo bastante astuta logró sacar todo tipo de información a su conveniencia y todo aquello que viniera con el nombre de Alec era de sumo interés para ella.

En cambio James narraba cada anécdota con un deje de nostalgia mientras su voz parecía irse apagando ante la ola de recuerdos.

Y muy a mi pesar, aunque no lo admitiera nunca, tenía que reconocer que algunos momentos fueron lo mejor que pude vivir de niño. Con un hermano menor que siempre cubrió mis espaldas y que me demostró su lealtad en cada mala acción que elegía, justo cómo lo estaba haciendo de nuevo al callar sobre lo que sabía.

― Ya veo ―dijo Jane captando mi atención― ¿qué sucedió para que se volviera un idiota? Si dices que Edward era el más arriesgado y juguetón, ¿por qué su amargura?

James guardó silencio, entretanto los ojos de Jane me seguían escudriñando con curiosidad.

― Pasa que la gente cambia ―respondí sin humor― un día comprendes que no puedes ir por la vida repartiendo sonrisas a quienes solo desean verte jodido. ¿Satisfecha?

― Oh... pensé que tu amargura venía porque Bella no te correspondía ―respondió Jane con una sonrisa que colmó mi paciencia.

― ¡Vete al infierno! ―di media vuelta y me aleje de ellos.

― ¡Allá nos vemos! ―la escuché gritar, podía oír sus pasos, venía tras de mí―. Edward... ¡detente! Edward... solo estaba jugando ―sujetó mi antebrazo― ¡ya hombre! Lo siento mucho, no quise molestar.

Quedando frente a mí se puso de puntillas aprovechando para aferrarse a mi cuello.

― Actúa normal ―murmuró en mi oreja― allí viene tu tormento con su flamante prometido.

Apreté su cintura por impulso cuando lo que en realidad deseaba era alejar su cuerpo.

― ¡Hola! ―saludó Jane volviéndose a ellos con una enorme sonrisa y sin soltar mi cuello―. Se puede saber, ¿de dónde vienen? Los estuvimos esperando para ir a montar.

Quise rodar los ojos.

La incomodidad de todos era palpable en el rostro de cada uno. Alec se veía tenso sin mover su mano de la cintura de Bella, ella en cambio mantenía su vista lejos de nosotros. James parecía más intermediario porque solo estaba midiendo nuestras reacciones.

― Sería bueno hacerlo ―la suave voz de Jessica saliendo detrás de Alec me hizo buscarla. Su sonrisa tímida se extendió cuando su mirada coincidió con la mía―. ¿Qué dices Bella, te gustaría montar?

― No veo porque no ―respondió Bella con cierta acritud en su voz, le hizo un gesto a su hermana y ésta de inmediato corrió a su lado la abrazó fuertemente de la cintura, quedando Bella en medio de los dos.

― No se diga más ―comentó Jane con gran euforia, anduvo del lado de Alec y enganchó su brazo al de Bella, haciéndoles caminar casi a jalones.

Alec nos miró a James y a mí indicándonos con su mano que podíamos caminar juntos. No los seguí, me quedé detenido cuando empezaron andar por el viejo camino hasta las caballerizas.

― ¡Vamos, hermano! ―anunció Alec sonriendo― hace tiempo que no estamos los tres juntos.

Resoplé, negando.

― No quiero ir.

Alec caminó a mí y James siguió sus pasos.

― Anda, será divertido ―dijo éste último golpeando mi hombro― no seas amargado, venga.

Por su parte Alec pasó su brazo por mis hombros a la misma vez que reía demasiado entusiasta.

― Hiciste falta, Edward ―admitió Alec―, estos años lejos, te eché de menos.

Aún molesto decidí calmar sus emociones y caminé junto a ellos entre la maleza del estrecho camino.

No sabía siquiera cómo sentirme. Habían pasado tres años sin tener ningún acercamiento con ellos, siendo honesto en los últimos años antes de irme de casa nuestros lazos se mantuvieron alejados, fracturados debido a mi pésimo carácter.

Es decir, no es que algo haya mejorado después de que me acosté con Margot. La adolescencia golpeó duro contra mí, mi rebeldía se volvió mi estandarte para todos los malos tratos que Irina siempre mantuvo desde que llegué.

― Se puede saber qué te sucede ―inquirió Alec haciéndome volver al presente― desde que llegaste te he notado muy a la defensiva. Bueno, eres bastante protector, pero te siento diferente. ¿Qué pasa, hermano?

¿Por qué?, ¿qué ganaba él con saber de mí? En verdad debería importale una mierda, así cómo él y su estúpida vida perfecta me siguen valiendo. Nunca fuimos los mejores amigos, mucho menos los hermanos más apegados. Aunque, no es porque Alec no haya querido, lo intentó muchas veces pensé que se había dado por vencido con ese tema.

― No sabía que mi vida debía ser dominio público ―mi sarcasmo era evidente, con mi codo empuje su brazo, pero Alec fue terco y no quiso soltarme―. Nosotros nunca hemos sido los mejores amigos, ni tampoco pretendo que lo seamos algún día.

Alec soltó un hondo suspiro.

― Sé qué nunca pudimos llevarnos bien y lo lamento. Pero, eres mi hermano, te quiero, aunque no me creas. Por tal motivo debemos intentar de nuevo llevarnos bien. Ahora que estoy próximo a casarme quiero tener una buena relación con mi hermano mayor.

Qué sacara el tema de la boda fue el detonante para hacerme sentir un jodido mendigo.

De un fuerte codazo salí de su abrazo. Con un Alec asombrado por mi reacción James entró a la pequeña charla abrazando con su brazo el cuello de su hermano al tiempo que imitaba un ahorcamiento.

― ¿Estás saliendo en serio con Jane? Hacen buena pareja juntos ―mencionó Alec, quitándose a un fastidioso James de encima.

― Solo estamos follando ―respondí como si nada.

En ese momento habíamos llegado a las caballerizas y cada uno eligió su caballo favorito. Me percaté que Bella mantuvo su distancia con las chicas, tenía sus brazos cruzados y su mueca de disgusto estaba marcaba en toda su cara.

Tal vez su mal humor se debía a las risotadas que Jane compartía con su hermana. Ambas no paraban de secretearse y de comerse con los ojos a James. Inclusive tuvieron el descaro de pelear por quien de las dos montaba junto a él.

No quise seguir perdiendo mi tiempo en tonterías; acaricié la cabeza de Tequila por unos minutos más, necesitaba que se fueran porque de ninguna manera cabalgaría con ellos. Me quedé de espalda y con toda lentitud acomode la silla de montar sobre el lomo de mi yegua.

― Creo que nos toca irnos juntos ―la susurrante voz de Jessica me hizo voltear. Allí estaba detenida con su tímida sonrisa, nada comparada con la de hace unos minutos. Sin pudor alguno miré su cuerpo de arriba abajo, era bastante flacucha y su vestimenta adolescente dejaba notar su lado infantil.

― No iré con ellos.

― ¿Por qué? En eso habíamos quedado, ¿no? iríamos juntos a cabalgar un rato por los senderos.

Encogí mis hombros.

― Oye, si no ibas a ir lo hubieras dicho antes. Ahora ¿cómo los alcanzo? No sé a dónde fueron.

― Seguro iban a la brecha que está colina arriba, hay un pequeño riachuelo, quizá ya esté seco. Hace años no voy ahí.

― Al menos serías tan amable de llevarme con ellos, por favor.

Bufé.

Esta niña se estaba volviendo insoportable.

― Puedes hacer una maldita llamada y decirles que vengan por ti.

― No traje mi móvil ―mostró sus palmas con resignación― Bella dijo que no era necesario su uso en este agobiante lugar. Aún sigue guardado en mi equipaje.

Ella tenía razón. Era un lugar rodeado de tanta vegetación que no podías distraerte con un jodido artefacto tecnológico.

― ¡Maldita sea! ―murmuré, cuando la ayudé a subir al lomo de Tequila.

― ¿Por qué siempre estás enojado?

― Porque detesto a la gente que habla mucho.

― ¿Estoy incluida?

― Sí.

Sus pómulos se pintaron de rosa lo que la obligó a cubrir su rostro con sus manos.

Al momento de subir con ella, traté de guardar una distancia considerable o al menos la necesaria por respetar su espacio. Jessica lo captó y pude ver cómo sus hombros se relajaron por el resto del camino.

Ella no volvió a hablar se mantuvo maravillada con cada paisaje por el cuál pasamos. No fue hasta llegar con los demás que su modo parlanchina se activó. Dándome tiempo necesario para admirar un poco el lugar ya más estropeado por el paso de los años. El estrecho arroyo escondido entre grandes piedras cubiertas por la lama acumulada había perdido su encanto.

Suspiré.

No quería mirarla, pero fracase cuando mis ojos empezaron a buscar a esa mujer que últimamente me tenía mal.

Y para mi sorpresa fue grato comprobar que Bella y Alec estaban cada uno por su lado, pues ella estaba sola, alejada del grupo, caminó torpemente y algo molesta porque las raíces de algunos árboles le impedían su paso para adentrarse tras toda la maleza.

Eché un breve vistazo a los demás; Jane seguía siendo el centro de atención. Parecía que todo cuánto salía de su boca causaba interés en ellos. Pues Alec se veía muy entretenido escuchando toda la verborrea que a mí me solía aburrir.

La seguí.

Anduve tras Bella sin importar que Alec nos descubriera, quizá en el fondo quería que lo hiciera.

― Sabía que ibas a venir ―murmuró sin dejar de adentrarse entre los árboles, esos que con sus ramas formaban un gigantesco túnel verde―. Te has dedicado a molestarme desde que llegué a este lugar.

― James no dirá nada, si es lo que te tiene de tan mal humor ―tropecé con una gruesa raíz, haciendo un ruido estruendoso que podría llamar la atención de los demás―. Hoy te estuve buscando por todos lados, ¿dónde estuviste?

Ella se detuvo, volviéndose a mí.

Su mirada indulgente me hizo acercarme. Mis manos querían tocar su cara.

― Estoy cansada, Edward. ―Pasó sus manos por su cabeza, desesperada― por favor, déjame en paz. Si quieres que termine con Alec lo haré, pero no insistas más... Te lo suplico.

― ¿De verás, serás capaz de dejarlo si te lo pido?

Asintió con tristeza.

― No quiero ni puedo continuar así. No es justo para Alec.

Su respuesta me hizo sentir mal.

Bella solo pensaba en él, como si fuese lo único importante.

― Quería aclarar que en ningún momento me burlé de ti, Bella. ―Levanté mi mano para tocarla y ella se alejó, dejándome claro que no me quería cerca―. Hay mucha verdad en lo que dijo James. Soy un bastardo que le complace quitarle las mujeres a Alec, pero...

Su palma estrellada en mi mejilla fue un golpe seco que dejó un ardor en mi piel, me lo merecía. Así que no pude sostener su mirada.

― Te mereces todo lo peor ―susurró―; y lo que me está pasando a mí también es culpa mía.

― Esto fue diferente, Bella ―acuné su rostro― cuando te vi por primera vez me olvidé de todo y solo pensaba en conocerte mejor.

No sabía porque razón las palabras necesarias se habían desaparecido de mi vocabulario.

― Me gustas, en serio.

Creía recordar que era mi primera declaración, al menos sincera, lo era.

Ella se alejó riendo mientras negaba.

― Te gusta tenerme encima de ti o abajo, que es distinto.

― Sí, también ―su risa se desvaneció, entonces comprendí que había malinterpretado mis palabras― me refiero a ti como persona, Bella. No sé ―rasqué mi nuca― me gustaría hablar sobre nosotros, de todo lo qué pasamos desde que nos conocimos. Tal vez nosotros podemos darnos una oportunidad, no sé...

― Edward, fue solo sexo. Nosotros no tenemos nada en común que no sea darnos placer, me enseñaste mucho sobre ello, eso es todo. Hablaré con Alec y terminaré nuestro compromiso esta misma noche. Adiós.

No aceptaba un adiós, quería un para siempre. Por eso mismo la seguí, pero Bella era testaruda, no me quiso escuchar.

¡Qué demonios! tampoco quería un para siempre, o ¿si?

― Bella mi amor, ¿dónde estás?

Escuché la voz de Alec muy cerca del camino, me detuve y dejé que ella saliera primero.

― Mmh... fui... mmh... a conocer un poco más. ―La miré llevar sus palmas en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón. Su nerviosismo era evidente en la forma que movía su pierna izquierda y miraba hacía donde estaba yo escondido entre los árboles.

― Pensé que estabas con Edward, él también desapareció desde que llegamos.

― No. Aquí no está.

Él la abrazó complacido por la respuesta, mientras las manos de Bella seguían sin moverse de su propio trasero.

Cerré mis ojos, me negué a seguir mirando.

-0-

― Por favor, Alec, ya te dije que no tengo nada ―dijo Bella― ¿Por qué no lo dejas pasar?

― No entiendo qué pasó para que de un momento a otro hayas cambiado tanto. ¿Qué ocurre, Bella? Desde hace días pareces asustada, nerviosa, ¿qué te preocupa? ―cuestionó Alec un tanto desesperado.

La noche se había vuelto fresca, entonces tuve la necesidad de salir a fumar fuera de casa sin pensar que me encontraría con Alec y Bella discutiendo en el jardín trasero. Tenía más de seis minutos escondido detrás de la enorme pared de ladrillo, escuchando una plática que no era de mi incumbencia.

― Me cansas, Alec. Todo el tiempo estás encima de mí, no me dejas respirar.

― Estoy preocupado por ti, sé qué algo tienes. ―Hubo un silencio prolongado―. No pensé que te molestara que expresara mi amor por ti, antes te hacía feliz.

― Lo siento, Alec. ―la voz de Bella se escuchó pausada―. Es mejor dejarlo aquí.

Se escucharon algunos sollozos.

― ¡No! No por favor, Bella. Yo te amo. No puedes dejarme.

― Alec, no puedo seguir contigo, entiende.

― ¿Por qué, Bella? ¿Qué hice mal?

― Tú no hiciste nada mal. Fui yo... Te engañe.

* * *

**Espero estén muy bien y quedándose en casa los que pueden, mis mejores deseos para todos. Bueno, vayamos al capítulo, a mí me da un poco de pena Alec, ¿qué creen que pasará con él y Bella?**

**Agradezco con mi corazón cada comentario 😙 **Lily, **Adriu, **Ana, **Vanesa, **Jane Bells, **Diannita Robles, **Antonella Masen, **Xime, **Lili Cullen-Swan, **Lidia, **mrs puff, **twifanlight07. **

**¡GRACIAS TOTALES POR LEER!**


	5. Chapter 5

De nuevo muchas gracias por tu ayuda para este capítulo **Jane Bells.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **la mayoría de los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo cinco**

Mi respiración se atascó de golpe en la garganta mientras el cigarro cayó a mis pies.

― No es verdad ―discutió Alec― tú no pudiste hacerme eso, Bella.

Quería correr a abrazarla, gritarle a mi hermano que yo tenía mucho que ver en ese engaño, pero sabía que no debía intervenir. Me contuve, respiré hondo, antes de asomar mi cabeza a dónde estaban. Por la poca visibilidad que la penumbra me permitía no alcanzaba a mirar sus rostros, solo distinguía que Bella estaba apoyada en una de las sillas de jardín mientras Alec caminaba dando vueltas a su alrededor.

― ¿Cuándo?, ¿dónde?, ¿con quién?― Exigió él.

Para ese momento Alec se tiraba del pelo completamente enojado.

― ¿Por qué, Bella? ―cuestionó y la tomó por los hombros completamente fuera de sí―. ¡Dime!

Podría jurar que mis nudillos se habían vuelto blancos por el exceso de fuerza que empleé al apretar mis puños.

― Porque soy una idiota ―sollozó Bella― perdóname.

Alec se alejó de ella, apoyó su frente en la pared golpeando su palma varias veces en los fríos ladrillos, escuché su llanto amargo y por primera vez me dolió verlo tan mal.

Fue un desazón con mi yo interno. El saber que sufría por mi culpa fue algo para lo que no estaba preparado, porque en el fondo no era consciente del significado que tenía Bella en su vida. Imaginé que pasaría lo mismo de siempre; ella dejándolo y él superando su adiós.

― Alec… no te hagas daño, por favor ―pidió Bella en medio de su lloriqueo e intentando detenerlo―. Yo no valgo la pena.

― ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ―preguntó Alec a lo que ella se quedó pensativa―. Nos vamos a casar, mi amor. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?― Volvió a indagarla, su tono de voz era dolido.

Él la miró un rato en silencio y de pronto escupió:

― ¿Quién es? ¡Dímelo!

― No tiene caso. ―La voz de Bella estaba llena de pánico―. Además, ya se terminó.

Miré como mi hermano sujetó los hombros de Bella y la empezó a zarandear con rudeza.

― Quiero saberlo, ¿quién fue? ―volvió a preguntar alzando la voz.

Apreté mis puños, ya dispuesto a salir de mi escondite y golpear a Alec por tratarla de esa forma, pero alguien llegó antes de que yo actuara.

― ¡Suéltala! ―gritó James, llegando a ellos―. ¿Cómo te atreves?

― ¡No te metas! ―siseó Alec.

― Está bien, James. Estoy bien. ―Explicó Bella visiblemente nerviosa.

― Te estaba maltratando, Bella. ¡Lo vi! ―volvió a chillar James.

― Terminé con Alec, eso es todo.

James se mantuvo en silencio. No tenía idea qué pasaba por la cabeza de él, pero sabía o al menos era un hecho que mi nombre apareció en sus pensamientos.

― Dile la verdadera razón ―exigió Alec.

Bella inclinó su cabeza, negando.

― Isabella me fue infiel. ―Declaró mi hermano fríamente―. Anda, mi amor, dile a mi hermano cómo me engañaste.

Bella no pudo soportar la presión y dando media vuelta se fue corriendo de ahí. Dejando a James más extrañado y sin poder hablar.

De Alec no supe más porque él se alejó hacia la cochera, supongo que prefería la distancia para poder aclarar su mente.

Me quedé en medio de la oscuridad con un sinfín de ideas en mi cabeza. Necesitaba hablar con Bella, quería saber cómo estaba, qué sentía, solo deseaba escuchar su voz y verla bien. También estaba Alec; a dónde pudo haber ido.

Y por más hipócrita que me pudiera sentir; deseaba que mi hermano estuviese bien.

-0-

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―la dura voz de mi padre se escuchó a mi espalda― ahora te dedicas a deambular como un loco.

― No puedo salir tranquilamente a fumar porque también esto te molesta ―Lo enfrenté.

La madrugada había pasado lentamente angustiante. Estuve dando vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, cuando Alec no llegó decidí salir a fumar para calmar mi ansiedad.

― ¿Cuándo te irás de nuevo a Phoenix? Me parece muy extraño que estés aquí cuando juraste no volver nunca. ¿Qué te mantiene en este lugar? ¿Por qué volviste?

El cuestionamiento de Carlisle era doloroso. Aunque ya no sorprendente. Su forma ruda de tratarme cuando estábamos solos siempre era la misma, la frialdad de sus palabras habían dejado de herirme desde hace tiempo, ya no importaba.

― Me iré cuando me dé la gana ―respondí soltando el humo del cigarrillo en su cara― no se te olvide que esta también es mi casa.

― ¡Quiero que te vayas hoy mismo! ―clamó―. Tú mismo decidiste alejarte de nosotros para emprender tus estúpidos sueños, ¿qué era? Ah, sí, un mediocre taller de reparación de motos, ¡por Dios! Ni siquiera sé si eso existe. Debiste aprender de Alec y seguir con la tradición familiar, ¿era tan difícil darme gusto?

― Nunca quise ser un estúpido ingeniero agrónomo. ¿Por qué no entiendes?

― Fue lo único que te pedí siempre, Edward, y no pudiste cumplir tu parte. Entonces quiero que te largues pronto. No te quiero cerca de tus hermanos.

Iba a refutar como tantas veces que hablaba con mi padre, pero la angustiosa voz de Irina me hizo callar.

― ¡Carlisle! ―chilló Irina mientras corría con el teléfono en la mano, mi padre se volvió a ella y la tomó por los hombros para calmar el cuerpo tembloroso de su mujer―. Alec tuvo un accidente… está en el hospital.

Mi sangre cayó de golpe a mis pies, algo se revolvió en mi pecho y una angustia lacerante se instaló en mí.

Tuve que sujetar a papá antes de que cayera al piso, la impresión de saber que su hijo favorito estaba en un hospital lo tomó con la guardia baja, al igual que a mí.

No hubo mucho qué decir fue más la movilización que debíamos hacer para llegar al hospital, la hacienda estaba ubicada en una colina y teníamos una hora para acceder al lugar donde estaba internado mi hermano.

Los Swan también llegaron con nosotros al nosocomio, se mantuvieron en todo momento consolando a Irina quien no dejaba de sollozar, en cambio Bella estaba distante, apagada y con rostro sombrío, era evidente que ella también sentía culpa.

Alec había tenido una volcadura de coche debido a su estado de intoxicación alcohólica. Su estado era reservado mientras continuara en la unidad de cuidados intensivos. A nadie se le permitía estar con él.

― Tranquilo, Edward ―James puso su mano en mi hombro―. Alec estará bien.

Suspiré.

― Todo esto fue mi culpa ―susurré.

La maldita culpa me aguijoneaba el alma con tal presión que me sentía asfixiado.

Apoyado en la pared del hospital miré a James. Éste llevó sus manos a los bolsillos y hundió sus hombros antes de mirar a todos lados para percatarse que nadie nos estuviera prestando suficiente atención.

― Alec y Bella discutieron. Él sabe que ella lo engañó.

Asentí.

― Escuché todo ―confesé―, estaba ahí por casualidad y sé de lo que hablaron.

James entrecerró los ojos, mirándome.

― La obligaste, verdad ―acertó en decir―. ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿hasta dónde piensas llegar?

Sacudí mi cabeza.

― Ella me hace sentir vulnerable.

No pude decir más porque Jane y Jessica llegaron a interrumpir. La primera se colgó a mi cuello comenzando a sollozar.

― No quiero que se muera ―dijo Jane en medio del llanto. La quité de encima, apresando sus muñecas.

― Él no se va a morir ―le dije con firmeza, a lo que solo asintió con sus mejillas humedecidas por las lágrimas, ella volvió a acurrucarse y fue momento de corresponder su abrazo.

No pasé desapercibida la cara de confusión de Jessica, quien no dejaba de vernos con miles de preguntas no formuladas en sus ojos. Y después de horas sin siquiera coincidir, noté que Bella nos observaba con gesto indescifrable.

-0-

La oscuridad dio paso a la luz diurna, aunque el día estuviera nublado la mañana prometía demasiado para nosotros cuando el doctor se acercó. Debo decir que sentí mis pulsaciones llegar al límite en mi frecuencia cardíaca.

Mis oídos se ensordecieron, solo fui consciente de la preocupación reflejada en los semblantes de cada uno de los presentes. Todos absolutamente, queríamos saber de la condición de salud de mi hermano.

― El paciente ha sido inducido a un coma para salvaguardar su calidad cerebral. ―Explicó el Dr de forma concisa.

― ¿Eso qué significa? ―preguntó Irina―. Mi hijo estará bien, verdad.

Para ese momento todos rodeamos al médico, esperando una respuesta esperanzadora.

― No puedo dar un diagnóstico prematuro, señora, debemos esperar a que su inflamación intracraneal disminuya. El impacto violento que sufrió en la cabeza es delicado ―Aseveró el doctor―. Por tal motivo tomé la decisión de sedarlo.

En ese instante Carlisle sujetó con fuerza a su mujer, ella comenzaba a llorar de forma incontrolable.

― ¿Cómo pudo ocurrir algo así? ―cuestionaba Irina desconsolada―. ¿Por qué a él que es tan bueno?

― No lo sé, cariño ―escuché decir a Carlisle mientras mantenía a su esposa en sus brazos.

Después de esa breve explicación el doctor sugirió que todos fuéramos a casa, no había nada por hacer más que esperar.

.

.

En el transcurso de dos semanas el ambiente en la hacienda se volvió callado sin mucho ánimo siquiera para compartir la mesa.

Bella y yo apenas y nos miramos un par de veces. Irina mencionó más de una vez y dejando claro que al ser Bella la prometida oficial su lugar estaba al lado de mi hermano, en el hospital.

Haciendo muchas veces mi mente desvariar e imaginar que Irina intuía algo sobre nosotros, pues parecía que hacía todo lo posible por no dejarnos coincidir en ninguna ocasión.

Habría que mencionar qué James estuvo animándome en todo momento. Cada noche que salía al jardín a fumar o simplemente a distraer mi cabeza, él llegaba junto a mí y pasábamos horas charlando de recuerdos de nuestra infancia. Él seguía sin mencionar el tema de Bella y yo me sentía agradecido con su prudencia.

Por otra lado estaba mi padre con su poca tolerancia hacia mí. Sabía que estaría lleno de trabajo con sus pendientes paralizados por la ausencia de Alec, quise ayudarlo, en serio, lo hice. Estuve día tras día insistiendo que yo podría hacerme cargo, pero su negación superó mi paciencia.

Carlisle no deseaba mi ayuda, era obvio que mi presencia lo abrumaba. Incluso el hecho de compartir el mismo espacio por tanto tiempo lo volvía agrio. Su actitud me había hecho plantear tantas hipótesis, pero una de ellas era la que siempre rondaba mi cabeza, ¿qué sería de mí si hubiese ido a una casa hogar? Tal vez mi vida fuese mil veces mejor, llena de quietud, al menos, no anhelaría querer ser aprobado por nadie y mucho menos por un papá que nunca pudo quererme.

Al fin y al cabo era un hombre de veinticuatro años, no tenía intención ni interés por demostrar nada.

.

.

Miré más allá del cristal de la puerta; Alec mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras Carlisle lo observaba conmovido, me pareció ver unas cuantas lágrimas en el cansino rostro de mi padre.

Alec estaba fuera de peligro y estaba en proceso de recuperación. Los hematomas en el rostro y cuerpo se desaparecieron con el pasar de los días. Según lo dicho por el médico todo había salido bien y mi hermano pronto volvería a tener su vida normal, aunque antes debía tener un reposo especial en casa por una pierna que había sufrido una fractura. Lo sometieron a una cirugía para implantar un dispositivo en el hueso quebrado y poder alinear su pierna, estaba convencido que muy pronto volvería a andar por todos los viñedos como le gustaba.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―la voz de Irina era más un rugido egoísta.

Me volví a ella con la poca paciencia que me quedaba, pero en cuanto miré que Bella estaba con ella. Mi sonrisa se instaló en automático, lucía adorable en esa vestimenta primaveral, me había dado cuenta que los vestidos le iban muy bien.

― ¿Por qué gritas? ―regañó Carlisle al salir de la habitación. Nos miró a todos y solo exhaló sin ánimo, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos―. ¿Qué buscas aquí Edward? No he dado el consentimiento para que Alec tenga más visitas que no sea nosotros tres.

― Solo quería verlo ―respondí― no estoy haciendo nada malo.

― Creo que la visita de Edward le hará bien a Alec ―intervino Bella tratando de aligerar el momento―. Sé que se tienen mucho cariño.

― No sabes lo que dices ―ironizó Irina al tiempo que negaba con una sonrisa petulante―. Edward no es capaz de querer a nadie.

Los hermosos ojos de Bella se agrandaron al escuchar tal mentira, mordió su labio inferior y supe que lo hacía para no decir nada. Ese gesto me hizo sentir extraño, pero por más que buscaba un nombre, no sabía cómo llamarlo.

Sí, tal vez era una simple emoción, nada fuera de lo normal.

― Señores Cullen ―les llamó el doctor― quiero especificar los cuidados que debe tener el paciente al estar en casa.

Cuando Irina y Carlisle se concentraron en las indicaciones del médico Bella y yo decidimos entrar en la habitación.

Una sensación de culpabilidad aún seguía arraigada a mi pecho. En el momento que ingresé al mismo espacio de Alec la culpa fue mayor. Él abrió sus ojos en cuanto escuchó nuestros pasos, sonrió conmigo y puso su puño para chocarlo con el mío, así lo hice.

― Oye gruñón ―su voz ronca y adormilada me hizo reír― es bueno verte.

― ¿Cómo te sientes? ―quise saber.

― Como si me hubiera pasado un camión de carga, todo bien ―levantó su pulgar.

La mirada de Alec fue de Bella a mí y viceversa. Para esto Bella alisaba las sábanas de la camilla con mayor concentración.

― Ese día del accidente ―comentó Alec sin dejar de mirarnos― Bella terminó conmigo.

Contuve la respiración y le sostuve la mirada, sintiéndome más mierda que nunca.

― Pero sé que no puede dejarme, no ahora ―continuó―, quiero que me ayudes a buscar al infeliz que se aprovechó de mi novia.

― Alec… no sigas ―pidió Bella y su reacción me hizo querer saber qué pasaba.

― ¿Qué tengo que ver yo? —pregunté con total falsedad.

Alec tragó saliva guardando silencio.

― Edward, me puedes dejar a solas con tu hermano, por favor —demandó Bella con su mirada suplicante puesta en mí.

― No te vayas ―murmuró Alec con sus dientes apretados― quiero saber todo de él.

― ¿Qué harás? ―indagué, mirándole.

― Demostrarle que no es mejor que yo. Porque Bella se casará conmigo sí o sí.

Algo dentro de mí me decía que Alec me estaba retando.

Y parecía dispuesto a no perder.

* * *

**¡Hola! Hago todo lo posible por actualizar rápido. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. Aquí se revela una parte del porqué la personalidad de Edward es bastante arisca. **

**A quienes me comentaron doblemente gracias: Ana:** gracias a ti por leer.** Adriu:** Saludos hasta Ecuador.** Lidia:** respondiendo a tu pregunta, pronto sabras cómo supo. **Jane ****Bells:** de verdad te debo tanto.** Diannita Robles:** cuánta razón tienes. ** torrespera172:** no creo que pienses lo mismo de él o si?** Flor Mcarty:** a ti por leer. ** mrs puff:** espera un poco para saber.** Lili Cullen-Swan: **qué piensas ahora?

**¡Gracias totales por leer!**


	6. Chapter 6

Muchas gracias por toda tu ayuda **Jane Bells **un brazo muy fuerte a la distancia.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **la mayoría de los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo seis**

Con Alec de vuelta en la hacienda todo se volvió conflictivo.

El mal humor que destilaba por cualquier cosa que se hiciese sin su consentimiento, era insoportable. Discutimos en un par de ocasiones y decidí no volver a enfrentarme a él, mas, le dejé en claro que no permitiría que siguiera ensañandose con Bella.

Los Swan tuvieron que despedirse para volver a Phoenix y hubiese sido la mejor opción que su hija mayor hiciese lo mismo, sin embargo mi madrastra siendo una experta en manipular le insistió en que su lugar era junto a Alec.

En las dos semanas siguientes toda la hacienda se volcó por completo en Alec y en sus necesidades. Por supuesto que yo seguía siendo el único que se quejaba, en cambio, para James y los demás parecía ser totalmente normal.

Carlisle seguía consultando la opinión de mi hermano para cualquier movimiento relacionado con los viñedos. Estaba de más querer ayudarle, mi padre no permitía que mi criterio interviniera en sus negocios.

― Necesito que hablemos ―pedí, cuando miré a Bella llegar al pasillo de las habitaciones―. Por favor―agregué en un tono gentil.

Asintió abriendo la puerta lentamente, dejándome pasar dentro.

― ¿Qué quieres? ―inquirió nerviosa.

― Quería verte, platicar contigo.

Bella recargó su cuerpo en la puerta con sus brazos cruzados. Se veía visiblemente desanimada.

― ¿Vas a continuar con lo mismo? Mejor déjame en paz.

Me acerqué un paso más, acariciando apenas en un toque superficial sus mejillas.

― Vámonos… vámonos juntos, Bella ―casi podía escuchar mi voz suplicar como un niño que quiere un juguete, con la diferencia que mi Bella era lo más importante que había tenido nunca―. No tenemos nada qué hacer en este lugar.

Alejó mi mano, mirándome con un sinfín de emociones para después volver su rostro serio.

― Edward, no quiero nada contigo. ¿Por qué no entiendes?

Suspiré al tiempo que la sensación de mil cuchillos atravesaban mi pecho.

― Dime que no piensas casarte con Alec. Te están manipulando, Bella. Conozco a Irina, sé de lo que es capaz para salirse con la suya.

― No se trata de ninguna manipulación. Es mi deseo, quiero estar con Alec, entiende.

― No es verdad ―acuné su rostro― no le quieres.

Cerró sus ojos brevemente.

― Nunca me dejarás ser feliz ―murmuró―, eres como un maldito karma.

Tiré de mi pelo con una desesperación nunca sentida antes, necesitaba que creyera en mí. ¿Por qué maldita sea era tan difícil?

― Te quiero, Bella. ¿Por qué no me crees?

Sus ojos seguían mirándome con desconfianza. Bella no creía en mí, en mis palabras, mucho menos en mi cariño.

Ella sacudió la cabeza antes de abrir la puerta.

― Vete. No quiero que nadie te vea aquí ―pidió con determinación.

Le miré una vez más, justo cuando mi mano quería tocar su rostro ella se alejó.

Salí de la habitación directo a las caballerizas, no deseaba estar cerca de nadie. En el camino me encontré con James quien hizo una estúpida broma la cual ignoré. También Carlisle pidió hablar conmigo y seguí mi camino sin detenerme a escuchar sus malditas preguntas.

Todo estaba mal.

El silbido de Jane me hizo voltear a ella.

Llevaba dos días con el mismo vestido largo hecho con retazos de tela, venía fumando un cigarrillo mientras bailaba de un lado a otro y daba vueltas como bailarina.

― Oye, ¿dónde has estado? ―preguntó con tanta felicidad en sus palabras.

Sacudí mi cabeza, jugueteando con una pequeña roca entre mis dedos.

― Sigues haciendo amistad con los trabajadores. Si mi padre se entera te echará de aquí.

Ella se encogió de hombros frunciendo sus labios.

― No es lo que estás pensando ―aclaró con su índice en alto―. No me dejan acercar a Alec. He querido ir a su habitación y siempre está la bruja de tu madrastra dando órdenes como militar.

― ¿Para qué lo quieres ver?

Jane sonrió coqueta.

― Quiero hacerlo sentir bien, solo eso. Te haría un gran favor a ti.

― ¿Qué mierda tengo que ver yo? Aquí la que se quiere meter en la cama de Alec eres tú.

― Te daría tiempo suficiente para que estés con Bella, ¿qué no?

Chasquee mis dientes.

― Bella no me quiere. Le acabo de pedir que se vaya conmigo y no quiso.

Jane arrebató la piedrecilla de mis manos y empezó a jugar con ella.

― Obvio que no iba a aceptar. No es tan fácil como crees, Edward. Esa chica es diferente. Porque te apuesto que fuiste el primero.

― Soy el único ―evidencié lo que la hizo rodar sus ojos.

― Entonces tienes mucha ventaja. Enamórala con respeto y hazla sentir valiosa, convierte a esa chica en lo más importante y demuestra que en verdad es así que la ves y la tendrás contigo. Haz una mejor versión de ti mismo y todo tomará su lugar.

Se puso de pie.

― Me da mucho gusto que te hayas enamorado, Edward.

En mi cabeza se quedaron las palabras de Jane cuando se alejó hacia la casa. No había otra explicación para todo lo que me pasaba con Bella, me había enamorado como un imbécil de una mujer que estaba con otro.

Y aunque ese otro era mi hermano, esta vez no renunciaría a ella, no. Iba a jugar limpio, lo haría por Bella y por todos estos malditos sentimientos que se arremolinaban en mi pecho cuando no estaba conmigo.

.

.

Sentía una dicha especial cuando desperté.

Después de la ducha matutina limpié cada rincón de mi habitación mientras tarareaba una vieja canción. Me mantuve entretenido la mayor parte de la mañana hasta que Zafrina dejó una bandeja llena de comida, ella mirándome con curiosidad sonrió ampliamente, esa vez no me alejé de su tierna caricia maternal que hacía en mi pelo, su curiosidad fue tal que soltó un hondo suspiro volviendo a su amada cocina.

También por la tarde trabajé un rato en los viñedos e hice algunas inspecciones sobre algunos fertilizantes que no habían funcionado. Alistair visiblemente emocionado fue el encargado de explicar la mala calidad de esos abonos.

En los días posteriores decidí que si para Carlisle era fundamental que estuviese ligado de forma directa en todo lo relacionado con los viñedos, lo haría. Era tan extraño tener un poco de su atención cuándo exultante podía hacer cualquier pregunta o conversación relacionado a los negocios y yo supiera la respuesta. Pero aunque lento nuestro acercamiento parecía tener un gran avance.

No volví a acercarme a Bella mientras los días seguían avanzando. Consideré que si era capaz de darle su espacio y no atosigarla como lo hacía, ella estaría agradecida. Aunque no iba a negar que varias veces fallé y me encontré observando con añoranza su compañía. Quería acercarme a ella y poderle contar cada uno de los planes que tenía en mente para nosotros. Aún contra mis enérgicas ganas de hablar con ella, dispuse que un tiempo lejos era conveniente para que sus sentimientos fuesen revelados.

Por otro lado, seguía estando el mal humor demandante de Alec. Había entrado en una especie de amargura y depresión porque su pierna había sido sometida a otra cirugía y los resultados no eran favorables. Irina terminó por alejarse y dejarlo lidiar con sus emociones a su tiempo sin intervenir más. Por supuesto que él solo quería a Bella junto a él, la había convertido en una especie de esclava y ella sin chistar obedecía.

Sin darnos cuenta los meses continuaron y era tiempo de recolectar la cosecha. Los Swan habían regresado a casa y estaban entusiasmados con la primer producción de vinos de la temporada.

Era una noche de fiesta.

Era tradición hacer una gran fiesta entre la familia y trabajadores para celebrar la primera vendimia, aquella que servirá como producción de los primeros vinos. Siempre se ha dicho que hacer una fiesta significa buen augurio.

Carlisle había hablado conmigo todos estos días sobre la emoción que sentía al poder compartir conmigo este momento. Al fin podía decir y sin estar convencido que algo que hacía yo le causaba cierta felicidad.

Inclusive Irina con su careta de amargura se mantuvo entusiasmada por la celebración. Y aunque no teníamos la mejor relación está vez habíamos decidido hacer las paces y disfrutar con los demás.

― ¿Hay mucha gente? ―preguntó Alec. Seguía usando la silla de ruedas porque no quería lastimar la herida de su última cirugía.

― Los mismos de siempre ―respondí mirando por la ventana, me volví a él sonriendo―. ¿Vamos?

Sacudió la cabeza.

― Estoy esperando a Bella.

Miré de reojo al pasillo vacío y oscuro.

― ¿Dónde está?

Alec me observó con un extraño gesto, antes de fruncir su boca.

― Está cambiando sus pertenencias a mi habitación.

Juraba que mi sangre hervía como fuego por mis venas.

― ¿Qué? ―me acerqué a él―. ¿Por qué?

― No tiene caso que sigamos en habitaciones separadas cuando estamos todo el día juntos.

― Porque no haces a un lado tu amargura y la dejas en paz a ella. ―Traté de hablar suave sin exaltarme.

― Es lo justo ―murmuró.

― Crees que es justo tener a alguien a la fuerza. ―Hubo cierta burla en mis palabras.

― Por supuesto, hermano. Es justo que ella duerma conmigo después de haberlo hecho contigo.

Sus ojos se estrecharon con un brillo malicioso.

Él lo sabía.

― ¿Aún sabiendo que es mía la quieres a tu lado? ―increpé con saña.

Con sus manos movió las grandes ruedas de su silla de ruedas acercándose a mí.

― Estamos a mano, Edward. Tú te quedas con los viñedos y te vuelves el consentido de papá y yo me quedo con mi hermosa novia. ¿Quién crees que gana más?

― Yo amo a Bella ―confesé con convicción. No tenía caso seguir ocultando mis sentimientos.

― Tendrás que vivir con su recuerdo, hermano. Porque la mujer que tú amas en estos momentos se está haciendo una prueba de embarazo. Y te aseguro que no es tuyo.

Me fui sobre él sujetándolo de las solapas, le sacudí con tanta rabia.

― ¡Mientes! ―le grité― eres un maldito agachón, no podrías haberla tocado.

Le seguí zarandeando con tanto coraje hasta que unas manos me quitaron de encima, no supe quienes fueron. Lo siguiente que hice fue correr hasta la habitación de Alec, no estaba allí. Fui hasta su habitación y la encontré llorando mientras su hermana la abrazaba, mis piernas se hicieron pesadas y no pude seguir caminando cuando me di cuenta del test de embarazo que sujetaba en su mano.

Ella no podía estar embarazada de él.

* * *

**¡Hola! Gracias por su paciencia. Este Edward me cuesta mucho hacer, se hace el difícil y me da un poco de pena. **

**A quienes me comentaron doblemente gracias: Lily, Jane Bells, Flor Mcarty, Diannita Robles, Ana, Antonella Masen, Adriu, Lidia, Lili Cullen-Swan, mrs puff, torrespera172.**

**¡Gracias totales por leer!**


End file.
